Mandrágora
by Chryoskane
Summary: Harry tiene un secreto y su nombre salió en el Cáliz, lo que en realidad no estaría nada mal, si fuera el papel que él mismo puso con su nombre. Alguien más puso su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, lo que podría significar una broma si no fuera por el vivo retrato del diario de Tom Riddle caminando entre los alumnos con un llamativo acento francés.


_Me amo lo suficiente para despreciarme lo suficiente por NO PUBLICAR ESTAS WEADAS QUE TENGO ESCRITAS HACE RATO, en fin, NUEVO FIC, NO ME ODIEN, LES QUIERO, GRACIAS-_

_Disclaimer: Ojalá estuviera bañándome en money como J. K. Rowling, pero nope, los personajes no me pertenecen en nada. Por lo tanto el dinero tampoco hshfdshsjf_

_Advertencias: Este fanfic tendrá escenas medio fuertes, un Harry dark y en Slytherin. No sé qué más decih, perdí la práctica en esto xd_

_Entra el fic!_

* * *

**.oOoOoOoOoOo.**

**MANDRÁGORA**

* * *

_PRÓLOGO: CURSIVA EN EL CÁLIZ_

Cuando Harry entró en la habitación por la noche (justo después de saludar, obligadamente por un insistente Blaise, y casi apáticamente, a los miembros de Durmstrang con los que habían cenado), Draco ya estaba allí, con expresión algo curiosa para él. A pesar de llevar años conociéndolo, a Harry no le interesaba lo suficiente para descifrarlo y entender qué planeaba, qué pensaba o por qué la arruga entre sus cejas era tan profunda haciendo que su casi siempre bello rostro luciera mucho más parecido al tétrico y amargado rostro de su padre. Draco Malfoy nunca dejaría de ser, para él, su molesto acceso a comida de calidad en vacaciones, y favores de la familia Malfoy, como túnicas de calidad, libros de magia oculta y socialización con gente mucho más interesantes que sus patéticos compañeros de clase. Inclusive Blaise Zabini, con su madre conocida como _Viuda Negra _asesina de todos sus amantes y amoríos sin que el Wizengamot pudiera levantar una sola prueba contra ella_, _más sus ademanes serios y hechizos ocultos de otras culturas que desconocía, parecía más interesante que el avaro y caprichoso Malfoy, y ni hablar de Pansy, que detrás de la apariencia de cazafortunas era una cruel víbora capaz de devolverte el veneno que le habías escupido en la cara con una malicia suficiente para atinarle directamente a los ojos.

—¿Crees que la gente rastree las maldiciones? —preguntó finalmente, repitiendo lo mismo que casi todas las noches. Harry sonrió para no maldecir en voz alta con palabras lo suficientemente mal sonantes como para que Draco se aterrara por la vulgaridad muggle de las que estuviera soltando. Sin embargo, no era que su sonrisa expresara alegría exactamente, sino una frustración más allá de la coherente para tratarse de una reiterativa situación que ya lo estaba aburriendo.

—Por última vez Draco, ¡No! —Harry gruñó algo frustrado. Desde que la marca había aparecido en el cielo después del desastre de la copa, Draco había empalidecido, y durante todas las malditas noches antes de dormir desde ese momento preguntaba lo mismo. Paranoico por ser encontrado como uno de los culpables de maldiciones contra los sangresucias, Draco realmente valoraba su fachada como alumno modelo, y valoraba su cordura que no esperaba perder por los _Crucios_ que su padre le lanzara de enterarse. A Harry no le importaba. Él siempre decía que era peor de lo que todos creían, pero lamentablemente, nadie parecía creerle. Todo mundo le creía más a una reputación que se habían inventado sobre un niño que sobrevivió a la maldición asesina, que al propio Harry Potter, que decía que el sobrevivir a una maldición asesina no lo hacía un santo.

—Puede que a ti no te interese, Harry, pero…

—_Pero a mí sí me interesa _—imitó Harry, burlándose de Draco, imitando su tono arrogante y miedoso, exagerándolo en lo miedoso— _me interesa porque no quiero que las consecuencias sigan cayendo sobre los Malfoy, no quiero que crean que soy un Mortífago, padre jamás me perdonaría que por mí culpa se hundiera todo lo que se esforzó en construir… _—Harry dejó de pasearse por la habitación en su exagerada imitación a Draco, mirándolo bastante cansado—. Draco, pasaron semanas. ¡SEMANAS! Ya quedó en el olvido. Vive en el presente. Si nadie descubrió NADA hasta ahora, ¡Se quedarán sin descubrir una mierda! ¿Siquiera piensas que la gente del Ministerio es lo suficientemente inteligente para hacer ALGO con respecto a todo lo que ocurrió? ¡Apenas pueden desmemorizar a malditos muggles! Y si lo descubren, ¡Ya que importa! No podrán rastrear una mierda de nada. Ahora, ¿Puedes salir de MI cama? Quiero despertarme temprano para poner mi nombre en el Cáliz antes de que nadie se de cuenta.

Draco se apartó con un mohín resignado.

—Dumbledore puso una línea de edad. ¿Cómo piensas romperla? —preguntó, ya un poco menos nervioso. La arruga de su entrecejo era menos visible y menos molesta para Harry. Mucho mejor. A Harry le desagradaba tener que preocuparse por las emociones de los demás lo suficiente como para jamás hacerlo, a menos que sea de vida o muerte… como cuando chantajeó emocionalmente a Lockhart para atraparlo en la Cámara de los Secretos, pero realmente no le habían importado las emociones del idiota, solo que estuviera lo suficientemente afligido para no interponerse en su camino de escape.

—Tengo una poción que es lo suficientemente oscura para eso —mintió descaradamente. La verdad era que no tenía idea. Ser una cruel serpiente no significaba ser un premio Nóbel al intelecto… si es que estrictamente existía uno así. Harry no era excesivamente ávido con los libros aunque sí buen lector si se predisponía a eso, ni excesivamente inteligente como para sacar conclusiones rápidas, ni con una memoria exageradamente buena. Es más, si no fuera por una mezcla entre los trabajos de Draco o los antiguos trabajos del hermano mayor de Pansy, realmente muchos de sus trabajos escritos serían papel picado detrás de su frustración. No tenía antojos de ser el alumno modelo cuando la práctica y la lucha eran lo suyo más que ninguna otra cosa. Era fanático de los duelos, del triunfo, de la humillación de los demás. Y aunque su cerebro parecía ser más ávido que de costumbre cuando se trataba de hacer planes para humillar, vengarse o burlarse de otros, no se consideraba la pluma más afilada en general.

—¿Estás seguro que no te hará nada? —preguntó Draco, un poco preocupado. Harry le observó con la mirada iracunda y las aletas de la nariz un poco separadas, en clara expresión de "insistes y te parto la cara". Draco retrocedió, conociendo claramente el significado de esa expresión, y ya habiéndolo experimentado en carne propia varias veces—. Es decir, ¡Vamos! La última vez que conseguiste una oscura pócima que supuestamente conseguiría convertirte en animago para escapar a Hogsmeade con Sirius, estuviste vomitando bilis casi dos horas.

Harry se estremeció, recordando la sensación desagradable como si la estuviera sintiendo en su propio cuerpo.

—Lo peor fue que no conseguí transformarme, hubiera sido una habilidad sorprendente —se burló Harry, fingiéndose que no se había afectado, mientras pateaba sus zapatos y comenzaba a desvestirse, listo para acostarse y dormir unas escasas horas hasta despertar e ingeniárselas para pasar a través de la línea de edad. _Ningún mago o bruja menor a diecisiete años podrá atravesarla… _Si Harry estaba en lo correcto, tenía una manera mejor que una simple poción para conseguir poner su nombre en el Cáliz. No le importaba el tener que dar explicaciones de por qué había salido su nombre seleccionado. El dinero le sería útil mientras no pudiera acceder a la totalidad de las bóvedas de su familia, y por supuesto le sería fácil demostrar sus habilidades físicas para la magia, un Torneo de Magia no podría ser tan difícil. Sobresalir, y frente a dos escuelas que vieran y admiraran quién era, le era casi tan gozoso como humillar a Dumbledore sin que se diera cuenta. Maldito viejo manipulador.

Sus demás compañeros comenzaron a ingresar al dormitorio de cuarto. Harry se enfundó en su pijama y desperezó, haciendo crujir su espalda, suspirando con fuerza cuando consiguió relajarse después de un largo y tedioso día. Sirius no dejaba de enviar sus cartas en aves altamente chillonas y llamativas que cada vez ponían más ojos sospechosos sobre él, habían tenido la aburrida clase de Historia de la Magia en primera hora donde al menos aprovechó a dormir, pero Encantamientos fue un suicidio y Pociones con Severus fue un homicidio a su autoestima, además del hecho de que los malditos recién llegados alumnos de Durmstrang casi lo quemaban con su _fiendfyre_ no realmente apto para un colegio lleno de alumnos inquietos, y desde la hora de la cena no había dejado sentir la incómoda sensación de que _alguien_ lo estaba mirando del otro lado de la mesa. Sin embargo, por más que rebuscó entre los idiotas peleadores de Gryffindor o algún imbécil de Hufflepuff que tuviera mucha curiosidad, nadie le hundía los ojos como cuchillas. Tuvo que cenar y conformarse haciendo la menor cantidad de gestos posible. Lo único bueno fue el postre. Las cantidades industriales de azúcar en su sistema conseguían que su cuerpo se sintiera revitalizado.

Realmente sentía su día como excesivamente agotador. Activó un hechizo en su almohada que lo despertara a las 4am antes de dejarse mecer y adormecer por las burlas de los inútiles de sus compañeros coreándose insultos entre sí.

**.oOoOoOoOoOo.**

Harry estaba terminándose su agua azucarada mientras el director daba las instrucciones acerca el Cáliz. Le había parecido gracioso ver a tanto mago desesperado poniendo su nombre y apostando con que ganaría, y peor de tonto y patético ver al idiota de Viktor Krum con su ejército calvo atrás dejando un solo nombre. Honestamente, Harry dudaba mucho de que el director de Durmstrang hubiera permitido que nadie más pusiera su nombre allí. Con la fama que tenía Krum, era obvio que todo el mundo preferiría que él fuera el ganador del oscuro y mítico colegio antes que cualquier mequetrefe sin fama internacional.

Draco le dio un codazo cuando el cáliz comenzó a escupir llamas azules. Todo murmullo fue silenciado por el rugido del fuego, echando de entre sus llamas un papel que fue atrapado por la mano del director. Harry suspiró, bastante agobiado. Odiaba tener que preocuparse por las cosas. Odiaba que las cosas salieran de su control, y la selección de un maldito cáliz estaba totalmente fuera de lo que su magia podía controlar. No era todopoderoso para manejar eso, y mierda, realmente _necesitaba_ esa oportunidad…

—El campeón de Durmstrang —mencionó Dumbledore, con voz resonante entre todos los rincones del gran comedor— ¡Es Viktor Krum!

De su misma mesa, Krum se levantó con una expresión de júbilo, sus túnicas del color de la sangre desentonando entre las verdes y negras de su casa. Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Era obvio que eso pasaría, no por nada había apostado bastantes galeones que al menos consideraba recuperados.

El fuego refulgió y danzó acariciando el aire mientras escupía el siguiente nombre, que cayó en manos de Dumbledore con un revoloteo casi de mariposa. Harry estrechó la vista un poco, de muy mal humor. Las florituras elegantes no eran ni de su estilo, ni algo que considerara más que una pérdida de tiempo.

—El campeón de Beauxbatons —siguió Dumbledore, cada vez pareciendo más emocionado por llegar a mencionar quién sería el campeón de Hogwarts— ¡Es Bellamy Morgerstern!

Harry se atragantó con la saliva endulzada por su agua cuando el joven que se levantó en la mesa de Ravenclaw lo miró directamente.

Estaba seguro que había visto esa cara en otro lado.

Mierda, estaba seguro que había visto _esa puta cara_ siguiéndolo en los pasillos y actuando como si fuera un maldito e ingenuo alumno extraviado, entonando una tonadita francesa refinada y diciendo que sus conocimientos de Hogwarts eran excesivamente limitados. Pero incluso peor aún, estaba seguro que había visto esa jodida cara en el espectro que surgió de un maldito diario en su segundo año.

Harry clavó los ojos con odio en cada paso que el alumno de Beauxbatons daba. Su expresión era altanera, confiada, y sus rizos oscuros estaban cubiertos por el pequeño gorro celeste que formaba parte del uniforme. Harry estaba dispuesto a darle un golpe, solo porque su rostro altivo le daba ganas de golpearlo. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a descifrar, su cabeza punzaba con dolor, a la vez que un odio hervía desde lo hondo de su garganta como si fuera a brotar en rabia absoluta.

—Y el campeón de Hogwarts —terminó Dumbledore, sonriente con euforia mientras sostenía el siguiente papel que el Cáliz escupía hacia él— ¡Es Cedric Diggory!

Harry ahogó un grito, o quizá lo ahogo la mano de Draco cubriéndole la boca el tiempo suficiente para que no saltara a golpearlo, o callarlo. Pero su ruido indignado se ocultó entre los aplausos y felicitaciones, y momentos después, el murmullo del fuego más agresivo que nunca.

Todos enmudecieron, hasta Harry, mirando como el fuego se revolucionaba en explosiones hasta escupir otro papel, otro que Dumbledore atrapó con mirada confundida, luego de leerlo, buscando entre su alumnado, mesa por mesa, como si no pudiera creer lo que decía en ese papel.

—¿Harry Potter?

Harry se libró de los brazos de Draco como si quemaran. Se levantó, avanzando, odiando que todos clavaran los ojos en él. Nadie aplaudía, nadie festejaba. Ni sus malditos compañeros. Joder, no había hecho _nada_ diferente. ¡ÉL pondría el orgullo en Hogwarts! Ganaría, conseguiría reconocimiento, conseguiría _dinero…_ Justo en ese momento, ese dinero le hacía falta. Le hacía mucha falta.

—Director —saludó Harry, extendiendo la mano para que el profesor Dumbledore pusiera el papel en su mano, tal y como hizo con los demás. Pero sus ojos se hundieron en las letras afiladas, su cara cambiándose a indignación total al encontrar una elegante floritura ondeándose en cada letra—. _Esta no es mi letra._

* * *

**.oOoOoOoOoOo.**

_No sé si lo mío es falta de amor propio o falta de autocontrol (¡PROBABLEMENTE LOS DOS!) pero realmente quería publicar algo nuevo que me motive el repertorio a escribir o a hacer algo con mi vida más que ver el catálogo de Netflix sin decidirme qué ver para no ver nada… ¡ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTOY! Se van a hartar de mí, ya van a ver(?)_

_Decidí hacer este primer capítulo a modo de prólogo porque es muy corto a lo que planeo que sean los demás capítulos, tiene escenas rápidas y quiero introducir un poquito rápido a Harry, Draco, los Slytherin, y todo lo que está pasando aquí uwu_

_Si tienen preguntas me haría muy feliz que preguntaran, si tienen alguna idea de qué puede llegar a pasar, qué cosas sí, qué cosas no, me emociona muchísimo publicar esta historia porque es de las que más me gustan de las que se me ocurrieron este último año!_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y no olviden que deben amarse a ustedes mismos, y que son lo más importante en este mundo, solo porque existen, y son unas almitas preciosas que merecen todo lo bello de esta tierra ywy_


End file.
